·Ŝchσσℓ Ŀιғє·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¿La vida en la escuela siempre debe ser aburrida? Pues Julie & Runo mostrarán como es su instituto en verdad... Claro, y las vidas de todos los de su grupo sin darse cuenta::.·.::¡Varias Parejas!::.·.:Rated T for Security:


**Disclaimer: Bakugan **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah... **

**_Hello Everbody!_ Aquí una desconocida reportándose (?) con el fic de ambiente -muy usado de hecho- pero con una idea un poco diferente que podrán ver conforme pasen los chapters :D**

**·A**claración**/**Advertencia**» ****Por ahora ninguna grave (?) peeero según aumente el número de capítulos aumentará -habrá de hecho- advertencias. Ésto es un A.U. (Universo Paralelo) y algunas cosas o nombres han sido adaptados (:, Posible OoC leve -o eso espero- y tres entrañables OCs =^0^=. Creo que eso es todo por ahora :)**

**·D**edicatoria**» a Kiyo **(Amiga! Sos genial y lo sabés! No podría haber hecho ésto sin tí... No hubiese pensado el meter OC para que la historia fuese más caótica :D, Te Re Quiero prima-esposa-amante virtual xD!**), a Kani **(Mil Grazz Kani por tu apoyo incondicional, sos divina!)**, a Mire **(que puedo decirte primita? Eres lo más y ojalá te agrade lo que le hice a ya sabes quién xD!)** y al idiota de mi hermano **que no le ésto pero que me envició con New vestroia xD

**Ahora, sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>La Chica Nueva<span>·**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Hey, Runo!— La llamó un castaño desde el final del pasillo. La de cabello turquesa sólo hizo una mueca de molestia y lanzó un leve gruñido para obviarlo. El chico comprendió eso y suspiró decepcionado, yéndose para su respectiva clase.

—Así que, ¿también estás en primero de preparatoria?— Le preguntó Runo mientras miraba los horarios de la nueva. La morena sólo asintió con la cabeza de modo indiferente mientras la otra veía que tenían vario rato libre.

— ¡Serás nuestra nueva compañera de curso!— Soltó Julie contenta y ya imaginándose cosas.

—See… Supongo.

—No pareces muy animada por eso –apuntó Runo al ver que la chica apartarse con algo de fastidio un mechón castaño de su cara.

—Runo, que cosas dices –negó con la cabeza la peliplata. –El haber _'terminado'_ con Dan te afectó la cabeza, amiga –agregó con una sonrisa pícara que fue devuelta por una mirada fulminante de parte de la otra.

—No terminamos, sólo discutimos de vuelta –repuso avergonzada.

—Pero tú usaste la palabra 'terminamos' –contraatacó burlona y sin importarle los demás estudiantes que la veían raro.

La chica que no discutía sólo se encontraba recostada en los casilleros viendo como ambas amigas comenzaban a discutir. Según habían dicho la peliceleste se llamaba Runo Misaki y la más morocha se llamaba Julie Makimoto.

—Pero tú sabes que Dan es muy niño con _esas cosas_, si querías que _algo_ pasara lo hubieras ¿emborrachado? o no… hubieses invitado a Mira a esa fiesta. –Y dicho eso queda de más decir que a Runo se le subieron todos los colores al rostro por el poco 'pudor' que tenía Julie sobre esas cosas. Antes de que ella comenzara a reprocharle el hecho de que era demasiado extrovertida. –Entonces, Vanessa ¿no?, te daré un _tour delux_ para que conozcas a los más _interesantes _ de esta escuela –la tomó del brazo haciendo que la chica se viera sorprendida.

— ¡Julie, espera!— Le gritó la celestina corriendo para alcanzarlas. Su amiga era muy rápida para ir a espiar o calificar chicos.

* * *

><p>Y el trío se sentía como en una misión de espionaje –bueno, sólo dos de ellas, la nueva sólo asentía con la cabeza o hacía una pregunta ocasional- ya que se encontraban <em>vigilando a escondidas<em> a algunos chicos pero no era tan 'a escondidas' como ellas pensaban.

— ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está Dan!— Casi chilló Julie pero de inmediato Runo le tapó la boca, casi cayendo entre los pequeños arbustos que supuestamente las tapaban. El instituto de seguro debería contratar mejores jardineros.

El chico creyó escuchar algo y volteó pero no llego a ver nada salvo uno de los arbustos que se movió un poco.

— ¿Pasó algo, Dan?— Le preguntó con algo de indiferencia uno de su grupo. Lo que más destacaba del chico aparte de su buen porte era su largo cabello azabache atado atrás.

—Creí que alguien me llamaba –confesó mirando de vuelta hacia atrás.

—Ya imaginas cosas –se burló un chico de cabello color celeste pálido. Un color extravagante pero no tanto como el color de la supuesta novia del castaño. — ¿Tan mal te puso Runo?— Agregó en el mismo tono mientras tomaba asiento y de paso le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿¡Pueden dejar de molestar con eso…!

—Calla, no queremos que nos descubran, ¿recuerdas?— La rezongó por lo bajo casi gruñendo. Ella no lograba escuchar nada y nunca admitiría que se ponía celosa por el _entusiasmo_ que le ponía su amiga cuando se trataba de Dan.

—Vamos, no seas tan amargada –decía la chica con mueca —. Pero bien, Dan Kuso es uno de los chicos más populares gracias a su grupo de 'peleadores' y está en el equipo de soccer, para nuestra suerte es demasiado distraído e inocente –enumeraba con los dedos –, y aparte es novio de Runo… Aunque una de nuestras amigas guste de él –pensó en voz alta pero Runo se mantuvo tranquila; después de todo Mira ya le había dejado un par de cosas en claro.

—Eh, entendido –contestó la castaña algo indiferente mientras Runo inflaba las mejillas molesta por no oír de que hablaban los chicos ya que esa tal Fabia estaba con ellos ahora.

—Sigamos –tomó de vuelta la palara Julie. — ¿Ves al chico de cabello negro?— Le señaló y la castaña asintió con la cabeza mirando en realidad a otra persona— Él es Shun Kazami, el más popular entre las chicas –decía mientras soltaba un suspiro –pero a él no le parece importar eso… Pero se rumorea que le gusta…

—Alice, aunque también han nombrado a Fabia y a otras más — interrumpió la de las coletas con algo de sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera responder una sombra las había tapado y ninguna quiso voltear a ver al dueño salvo Vanessa que lo miraba sin expresión alguna.

—Mira que tenemos por aquí... –Comenzó a hablar una chica con el uniforme de color rojizo, dando a notar que estaba en el último grado. –Chicas de primer año –agregó con malicia mientras veía el color verdoso que tenían en lugar del rojo (o azul si hubieran sido de segundo).

— ¿Acaso todos aquí tienen que tener el color de cabello de un color raro?— Fue el único comentario a modo de respuesta. La que respondía al nombre de Mylene no llegó a disimular la mueca de sorpresa y disimuladamente miró uno de los mechones de su cabello. Su compañero rió al acto.

—Este es territorio de los Vexos, niñitas –les dijo burlonamente el peliplateado que la acompañaba, y dicho eso saco su lengua como gesto característico. A más de una le dio un escalofrío ante lo último.

—_Nessa,_ esta es la pandilla de los Vexos y siempre andan en grupos –le susurró Julie a la chica momentos antes de levantarse.

No pelearon ni nada puesto a que las cosas estaban tranquilas –y ejem, Mylene había quedado algo traumada por lo de su cabello ya que, después de todo era una chica-.

— ¿Y cómo hay que hacer para ser un Vexos? –Soltó de repente la castaña interesada mientras enarcaba una ceja. — ¿Tienen algo especial o qué?

—Pues creo que no—razonó Runo. –Ellos son los que tienen 'el control de la escuela' tan sólo porque son el grupo de Hydron –dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

—Príncipe Hydron –corrigió entusiasta la Makimoto mientras la otra sólo respondía un '_como sea_'.

— ¿Y ese quién es?— Casi pareció que intentó entablar conversación

—El hijo del magnate más grande de todo Japón y el que dona generosamente a esta escuela. –Raramente llegaron a decirlo a coro y casi parecían aburridas al hacerlo.

—Sí, como sea… —Intentó hacer que su voz no sonara como si esa cosa le importase así que dejó que Julie la tomara de vuelta del brazo para llevarla hacia adentro del instituto.

* * *

><p>—Esto es molesto… —Se quejó Vanessa mientras se recargaba en el pasillo y veía pasar alumnos de diferentes grados.<p>

—Te acostumbraras –intentó animarla Runo dándole unas leves palmaditas en el hombro. –Y por cierto, los Vexos que nos encontramos hoy son Mylene Farrow y Shadow Prove…

—Como digas… —decía mientras sacaba su MP3 para escuchar música pero antes de que pudiera llegar a oír siquiera el inicio de la canción Julie de nuevo ya la estaba tomando del brazo animada para mostrarle algo.

—Ese pequeñín se llama Lync, debes tener mucho cuidado con él –le aconsejó la peliplateada mientras con cautela veían a un pequeño chico de no más de 14 años y cabello rosa reír junto a un chico alto, de cabello rojizo y de último año.

—Adivino, es un… ¿Vexos era? –Contestó en un tono normal.

—Sí, pero Lync a diferencia de los demás es el más traidor y ventajero de todos. –Y dicho eso Vanessa disimuló una amplia sonrisa. —Volt es… Fuerte pero no es tan 'peligroso' como Lync aunque, nosotras sabemos que él está enamorado de Alice –agregó pícara mientras guiñaba un ojo. –Ese es nuestro as bajo la manga.

— ¿Otra vez esa tal Alice…?

—Ya sabrás cuando la veas –sonrió Runo mandando un mensaje de texto desde su celular. –Por cierto, Julie, Ace pregunta si has visto a Mira.

—Ese par no tiene remedio –comentó la de una sola coleta riendo levemente –pero dile que la vi con Keith –mintió divertida y Runo obedeció cómplice.

—Mira es una semi-vexos ya que su hermano es algo así como el sub-líder de ellos, pero es nuestra amiga –le explicó la celestina antes de que Julie tomara su celular ante el nuevo mensaje –ya que Ace de seguro hervía en celos, aunque suene tonto-.

— ¿El sub-líder ese tiene novia?— Preguntó Vanessa ya pensando en una jugada para salvar su disque 'pellejo' -llegar a ser popular sin molestarse ni siendo molestada, eso sería lo mejor según ella-.

—Ja –empezó reírse Julie al recordar algo gracioso que pasó con la supuesta novia del chico. –Resumiendo –seguía entre risas leves –sí, sí tiene novia. Antes todos pensaban que él salía con su 'compañero' Gus, o incluso con Mylene ya que ella gusta de él, pero no. Su hermana Mira le consiguió novia para que dejara de ser tan sobreprotector y amargado ya que una vez casi se peleó con Ace… A los golpes.

Vanessa gruñó por lo bajo. Las esperanzas que tenía para irse por el camino corto se habían esfumado aunque…

— ¿Y cómo se llama la chica? –Inquirió. –Sólo es casualidad –mintió.

—Creo que Kat, Katherine –respondió de nuevo la chica de Las Vegas mensajeando desde el celular de Runo –, pero eso la hace parte de los Vexos y sinceramente no me he topado con ella aún pero por lo que he escuchado se lleva bastante bien con Kei… Spectra y no se parece a nada a Mylene –decía haciendo memoria mientras Vanessa fingiendo indiferencia ya pensaba en su plan. ¿Qué tan difícil sería encontrar a la novia de el casi líder de ese grupo teniendo esas características? Era pan comido y, de seguro tendría el cabello de algún color chillón.

—Julie, otra vez es Ace, dice que le digas la verdad o si no le dirá a Baron que cancelarás la cita con su amigo Billy –suspiró Runo exasperada. Momentos después sonó la campana anunciando que debían ir a clases (o salir de estas, ya sea el caso).

—Dile que es un aguafiestas y que Mira está en su clase de voleibol desde hace rato –al fin confesó, pero hacía un pequeño mohín cuando terminó y cruzaba los brazos. Luego una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y tomó de nuevo el celular de Runo sin previo aviso.

— ¡Oye…!

—Es por un bien en común –decía mientras tecleaba velozmente y rogaba mentalmente que alguien le sacara una foto al rostro de Ace cuando leyera el mensaje. –Además no hablaré de la relación de Marucho con Ren –agregó pícara al ver que Runo le iba a decir sobre eso, y captando la atención de Vanessa por un instante.

* * *

><p>Una joven de cabello castaño oscuro caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con una gran cantidad de libros sin fijarse mucho en su entorno; la misma traía su uniforme de color azul y arreglado de manera provocativa. Respondía al nombre de Trisha Ferriel y a decir verdad no le prestaba atención a nada (aparte de los libros y números) que no fuera...<p>

—Cama— pronunció entre bostezos la chica.

—Te haría falta una siesta —se burló un chico de cabello verde claro pasando al lado de ella con cierta indiferencia a pesar de conocerse hace mucho.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quien dijo eso?—Preguntó confundida la chica ignorando por completo la presencia de su compañero y por ende su comentario. Parecía muy dormida mientras luego bostezaba.

— ¿Acaso estás sedada? Ese chico ya se fue –le comentó con burla en su voz una chica de cabellera larga y rubia mientras guardaba sus cuadernos en su casillero y con la mano libre mandaba mensajes a través del celular a su novio. Ésa chica llevaba el uniforme color rojo y a juzgar por su cabello atado en una coleta alta era una de las porristas del instituto.

No había respuesta por parte de la morena solo allí estaba parada junto a la rubia con su pila de cuadernos en las manos y con los ojos cerrados.

—Tomare eso como un sí –dijo y luego gruñó por la falta de atención de la castaña mientras la miraba bufando ahora. Ella debía recibir atención; no quería que fuera como en su casa…

De repente la rubia no vio nada más que una pila de libros a punto de caerle encima.

— ¡Kyaaaa!—Chilló. — ¿Quién te crees para hacerme esto, dorminola?— Se quejó intentando zafarse de los libros e intentando tomar su celular que sonaba con la melodía de _Sweet Devil_ de Hatsune Miku.

—No señor de los helados, ¡no se vaya…! Quiero más sushi... —Balbuceaba entre sueños, ahora tirada en el suelo la castaña, pero más específicamente en las piernas de la otra estudiante y por ende dándole más dificultad para pararse -y moverse de hecho-.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Muévete que tengo cosas por hacer!— Decía la chica mirando la hora e intentando levantarse sin éxito alguno.

— ¡Le dije que no se fuera que quiero sushi!—Le respondía entre sueños, sujetando a la de ojos ámbar con más fuerza, como si realmente fuera el señor de los helados.

— ¡Hey!—Se queja mientras intenta mover las piernas frenéticamente e intenta correr a la chica hacia un lado por lo menos.

Ahora no conforme con agarrarle las piernas la morena le mordía la mano molesta y aún dormida.

— ¡Auch! –Lloriqueó momentáneamente — ¿Que eres? ¿Un caníbal? —Gritó eufórica mientras llamaba a su novio al no poder levantarse ni moverse.

—¡Wakala! ¡Éste sushi está horrible!—Se quejó la otra del 'supuesto' sushi que había provado.

— Oye, Hydron, ¿qué no es ésa tu novia?— Pregunta un joven de extravagante cabellera rosa y ojos azules a su amigo viendo la escena desde una parte del corredor.

— ¿Novia? Eso quisiera ella. —Ríe burlón el peliverde mientras le saca una foto con su celular a la 'comprometedora escena' que montaban las chicas.

— ¿Podrías alejarte? Tengo una reputación que mantener... —Decía la chica de abajo resignada y apenada hasta que de repente aparece un joven de ojos azules y desordenada cabellera rubia caminando tranquilo por el pasillo.

— ¿Kat? ¿Estás bien? Recibí tus mensajes y...—El chico recién llegado paró sus palabras en cuanto vio la situación en la que se encontraba su novia.

—Keith ¿me ayudas, _please_?— Le pidió ella haciendo ojitos del gato con botas y con la mano libre señalando a Trisha aún agarrándola de las piernas.

—Sí, seguro pero… Emm… Necesitaré ayuda. Ella no es una chica normal ¿sabes?— Le explicó un tanto nervioso pero disimulándolo.— Lync, Hydron, dejen de estar allí parados como bobos y ayúdenme —ordenó al par que se encontraba cerca de ellos mientras que Hydron se enredaba un mechón de su cabello aún recostado a la pared.

—No falta que lo jures... –La rubia rodó los ojos intentando disimular el sonrojo que le causaba su situación.

—Tu novia no es normal –se burló Lync refiriéndose obviamente al Príncipe mientras iba con Spectra.

— ¡Ya te dije que esta boba no es mi novia!— Gritó Hydron molesto y aproximándose al resto.

— ¡Yo no soy ninguna boba 'nene de papi!— Le aclaró Trisha a la vez que se levantaba de Katherine al instante.

— ¡Así que estabas despierta!— Apuntó Kat sobándose la mano dormida y mirándola desafiante mientras se ponía cerca de su novio.

— ¿Y tú quien eres? –Preguntó cansada Trisha. –Digo, aparte de una gritona loca…

— ¡La novia del sub líder de los Vexos!— Repuso presumida mientras rodeaba con los brazos a 'Spectra' por el cuello.

—Keith, no me habías dicho que tenías a ésta barbie de estante como novia —le dijo la castaña con sorpresa al chico mientras apuntaba a Kat.

—No es una barbie de estante… Tiene sus cosas buenas. –Dijo firme en un intento de defenderla… Y negando lo innegable. —Pero tú tampoco hablaste de tu relación con Hydron —contraatacó para cambiar de tema mientras Kat sólo le mostraba el piercing de la lengua burlona y pícara.

—Es porque este tonto hijo de papi y yo no tenemos ninguna relación— contestó con serenidad y amabilidad, de hecho muy raros para esa situación.

—Toda la prepa' no dice lo mismo —rió Lync mientras codeaba a Hydron que parecía muy molesto por la situación, y más porque Runo, Julie y una nueva miraba la escena 'a escondidas'.

—Y... ¿qué otras cosas sabes hacer…? Digo, aparte de ser una inútil, lapa humana y falsa rubia—preguntó volviendo a tener su vista puesta en Kat. Runo y Julie miraba la escena intrigadas por la pelea y avisándole a varios por mensaje de texto. Vanessa sólo bufaba ante 'aquella molesta' que no era necesariamente causada por las estudiantes… Era una causada por un chico de uniforme rojo y con el cabello de un celeste platinado.

—En primera, soy rubia na-tu-ral, soy simpática y no como otras... –Decía orgullosa refiriéndose a Trisha— Soy porrista y una de las mejores de la clase sin tener que andar de regaladas como Julie. — Ahora ponía ambas manos en sus caderas. —Yo tengo personalidad y aunque no parezca cerebro —concluyó inflando sus mejillas levemente sonrojada a lo que Keith rió disimuladamente. La chica de Las Vegas iba a meterse en la pelea pero las manos de Runo la volvieron a agarrar, tapándole la boca de nuevo.

—Se te olvidó inmadura, y que tus calificaciones en música sí que son una peste. –Añadía más leña al fuego con una sonrisa y una mirada tranquila.

—Al menos no tengo reportes de haberme quedado dormida en clase —repuso haciendo mohín mientras su novio le decía al oído que sí tenía, dejándola sonrosada por la pena. —¿Tregua?— Pidió resignada y aún apenada mientras le extendía la mano mientras dejaba la cabeza gacha.

—De acuerdo —acordó Trisha dándole la mano con amabilidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— ¿Acaso son bipolares? —Habló Runo en voz baja aún teniendo 'amordazada' a Julie mientras la nueva examinaba casi molesta a Kat…

—Así que ella es su novia… Una barbie de estante que cree tener cerebro… — Pensaba Vanessa de brazos cruzados.

—Por cierto, si necesitas ayuda en alguna materia avísame —le indicó Trisha a la otra chica. –Después de todo soy tutora.

—Claro —sonrió alegre —, y si tú necesitas un café o algún empujoncillo con cierto Principito me avisas —lo último se lo dijo en voz baja y pícara. —Keith y yo siempre podremos tener una cita doble para ayudarlos —agregó entusiasmada.

—Claro, aunque yo no veo a ningún príncipe por acá. –Y miró a Hydron maliciosamente.

—Siempre puedes 'arreglar' esas cosillas con el poder femenino —le guiñó el ojo mientras se abrazaba al brazo de 'Spectra'. —Tú solo di cuando y tendrás la cita... Aunque sea para fastidiarlo —continuó pícara.

—Gracias... pero tipos como él, hijitos de papi no me interesan... –Le restaba importancia. –Bueno, me voy que se hace tarde para la clase de piano –dijo cuando se percató de la hora. —Adiós Keith, Katherine, Lync y...—Cuando voltea a ver a Hydron ambos se ven con esa cara de 'te odio'— mosca en la pared...—Y así se despidió del animalito, ejem, Príncipe para luego irse.

—¡Hasta luego cerebrito!— Le gritó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y molesto mientras más de uno lo mira aguantando la risa.

—Esos dos nunca van a cambiar...—se quejó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.— Se pelean casi tanto como Mira y el idiota de Ace…

—Ni que lo digas, ¡jaja! –Se rió característicamente Lync mientras se dirigía a su clase de primero.

—¿Y a ti que clase te toca?— Le preguntó Keith -ya que supuestamente no había nadie de los Vexos presentes- a su novia.

—Oh, Etto... —Se apenó la chica al olvidar su clase. —Matemáticas... —Hizo un gesto de asco— ¿Y a ti?— Sonrió.

—Historia. —Le respondió el chico sin más y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hmp, tenemos un problema con eso… —Bufó la chica mientras tomaba sus respectivos libros del casillero. —Pero después tenemos biología juntos, ¿verdad?— Intentó sonar amorosa al olvidarse del trío de primero presente (a escondidas pero presente igual).

—Sí, además de que la hora del almuerzo es la misma —le informó él con una sonrisa.

—¡Oigan par de tortolos! ¡Yo sigo aquí!— Gritó Hydron ofendido por la falta de respeto hacia su persona.

— ¿Y porque no te vas con tu novia o a clases? —Saltó de inmediato Kat molesta ya que le había arruinado el momento y hasta se había llegado a sonrojar.

—¡En primera ella no es mi novia y en segunda está en una clase más alta que la mía!—se defiende el chico señalando su uniforme que le hacía juego con el cabello.

— ¿Y quien dijo que fueras a la clase _con ella_?— Inquirió Keith con una sonrisa burlona.

—Estas celoso porque mi padre es el más rico de la ciudad —sacó de la manga el Príncipe con una sonrisa burlona y arrogante— y el tuyo sólo es su patético asistente. —Remató con malicia.

—Enano de... —Empezaba a decirle el rubio fuera de sí pero la chica presente sólo lo comenzó a jalar del brazo para llevarlo a su clase antes de que se armara lío o una pelea.

—Luego te desquitas —lo rezongó por lo bajo Kat— ¡y hasta muy luego principito de papi!— Soltó la rubia con una risilla mientras se perdían en el pasillo.

— ¿Porque todos los pobres son tan molestos?—Se preguntaba el chico mirando hacia la ventana con sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—En marcha chicas, llegaremos tarde –se alarmó Runo liberando por fin a Julie y notando que sólo quedaban 20 minutos para que finalizara su clase; aunque siempre podrían decir que estaban en la enfermería, ¿o no?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holass de Nuevo!<em> Si llegaron hasta aquí... Mil Grazz y Felicitaciones =D!  
>Al principio no tiene nada de 'wow, ésto está fuera de lo común' pero en el siguiente chap ya aparece 'el chiste' de la historia... Tenía marcado algo pero como FF me odia y no quería que subiese éste fic (primero estaba saturado y luego se me borró tooooodo lo que tenía editado TT^TT), era sobre Julie, en el siguiente chap se sabe porque anda 'de regalada' como dijo... ¿Kat lo dijo? Whatever, les pediría si por favor -si les gustó, claro- me dijesen que OC les agradó más o a quien quieren matar xD y Sí, una de esas chicas es mía pero no diré quien es, kuku :P y es que, con ese trío habrá más lío del que los chicos solos pueden crear ;D. Y por cierto, lo de Julie tiene que ver con sus notas y con Runo... Y se pueden ir dando cuenta como se toman el hecho de ir a clases ;)<br>Se mezclará supuesto canon con fanon -y viceversa xD- así que si quieren digan que pareja quieren, o lo que quieran vía review :D!**

**Me voy yendo, besoss!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaw!  
>¿Dejas un Review?<br>+ Reviews = Actualización + Rápida xD **


End file.
